Just a kiss
by peekie01
Summary: AU set in season 8. Lois and clark almost kiss at chloes wedding but then lana comes back and things get complicated. clark must choice once and for all Lois or Lana. (summary sucks better one inside)


_**I was watching season 8 and decided to write a story about how I think things should have gone. Doomsdays never attacked during Chloe's wedding and Lana turned up and interrupted the kiss but don't worry this might start out clana but it is very much clois. **_

_**Sorry for any spelling and punctuation mistakes I am not very good at English. Also I didn't mean for it to be this long the muse just took over.**_

Lois found herself knocking on the Kent farmhouse door for the first time since she had known the Kent's and all because of the new resident to the Kent farm. It wasn't that she disliked Lana she just didn't like what the woman did to Clark she played him hot she couldn't help but think Clark never smiled when he was with Lana or least not in the way he smiled when was with her. Things had been strained since the wedding and they had almost kissed Lois took a deep breath and cursed lanas timing wondering if Lana had arrived 5 minutes later would things be different or would she have been pushed aside like always. Lois knocked on the door and pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind.

Lana opened the door to find the last person she wanted to see on the other side. Lois Lane she hated the fact that Clark spent all day alone with Lois she didn't trust Lois not since she had seen Lois throw herself at Clark during Chloe's wedding. Lois was rude bossy stuck up and the total opposite of Clark she couldn't understand why Clark was still friends with Lois they had nothing in common if Lana had her way Lois would be banned from the farm. But here she was so Lana faked her brightest smile and welcomed Lois to the farm "hello Lois so nice of you to join us"

"yeah sorry I'm late got caught up in a story and you know me once I start I can't stop until its done" Lois returned Lana's fake smile with her own.

"its fine jimmy and Chloe just got here themselves" Lana answered as Lois followed her through to the living room.

Lois smiled a real smile as she entered the room and found her favourite cousin and cousin in law sat by the fire place.

"Hey Chloe how was the honeymoon" Lois as she gave the blonde woman a hug.

"Great but it sucks to be back to real life but the honeymoon has to end sometime right." Chloe was a bit shocked to see Lois invited to game night as she was sure Lana disliked how close she was to Clark

"Guess it does so are you coming back to join the dream team at the daily planet or are you going to stay at the Isis foundation with Lana?" Lois asked preying that she would get to work with her cousin so she wouldn't have to work with Clark alone anymore.

"not sure yet I am going to see how it goes helping Lana get settled in and then it all depends on what Lana wants to do" Chloe was worried would she be out of a job now that Lana was back and planning to stay that much was clear from the way her stuff was unpacked all over the farmhouse.

Clark came into the living room from the kitchen and was surprised to see Lois stood next to Chloe

"hey Lois its Friday night don't you have a mechanical bull to ride" Clark teased unaware that Lana was watching closely

"well it's not just the same since you Chloe and jimmy all retired to a life of coupledom" Lois teased back

"I didn't mean to change your plans Lois if you have other things to do you don't have to stay" Lana offered hoping Lois would leave.

"nah I didn't have anything better to do and what is more fun than kicking smallville ass at board games" Lois could see that Lana wanted to get rid of her and that made her want to stay even more

"we should eat Clark I made your favourite sloppy Joes" Lana smiled leading the way to the dining room. Lois and Clark couldn't help but wonder how Lana didn't know that his mothers meat loaf and mashed potatoes was his favourite food.

After the dinner had been eaten and Lois had kicked everybody ass at all the board games the kents owned and declared herself the champion of the world she Clark and jimmy had retired to the living to watch a DVD leaving Lana and Chloe to clear up in the kitchen

"cho can I ask you something and you have to be honest with me" Lana knew she was taking a risk Lois was Chloe's cousin and Clarks best friend she might want them together.

"sure whatever it is I will be honest with you" Chloe smiled hoping she would be able to be honest whatever Lana asked.

"did anything happen between Lois and Clark while I was gone. It's just when I got to the wedding I saw them together and he was looked like she was about to kiss him and every time I see them together it feels like they or either fighting or flirting." Lana spoke quickly as if she didn't say it then she would never say it.

"I would be the last person to know if anything happened not that anything did as far as I know." Chloe had seen her cousin and best friend get closer since Lana had left but they hadn't crossed that line yet

Lana was more confused than ever all she wanted from her friend was a straight answer. "so did they or didn't they" Lana whined

"it came close once but I think that he realised that he Is meant to be with you always has always will. And for the flirting and fighting that's what they have always done I wouldn't worry about it he loves you." Chloe hated herself for lying to Lana but if Clark wanted to deny his attraction to Lois then he had to fix his own mistakes no matter how much it hurt her cousin.

"I know that I am just being paranoid it's just they have all these in jokes she has all these nicknames for him and he says he hates them but I have never heard him ask her to stop. And she always looks at me as if I am nothing as if I am not the biggest part of his life" it felt good to let her fears out but the sound of Clark and Lois's laughter coming from the living did little to help them

"look Lana I know things are strained but you hurt Clark when you left and it will take time to get back what you had trust me when I say he loves you I know that better than anyone" Chloe couldn't believe Lana could be so up herself but she was saved from commenting anymore when jimmy walked to the kitchen

"those two won't shut up I have never seen die hard before and all they keep doing is quoting the lines so thought I would catch up with Lana some more." Chloe hoped that Lana wouldn't ask jimmy the same questions she had just asked her she knew full well that her husband was waiting for the day that Lois and Clark would wise up and realise their feelings for each other.

"well were finished in here so I was just going catch the end of the film don't worry I won't talk" Lana smiled and disappeared into the living room where so found Clark laughing in a way that he never laughed with her. She ignored the nagging doubt in her head and went to sit on Clark lap but found herself on the sofa when Clark moved closer to Lois.

"what were you and Lana talking about" jimmy asked his wife as he looked in the fridge for something to drink

"not a lot she was just worried about Lois and Clark she thinks they hooked up or something while she was gone" Chloe knew it was wrong to betray Lana but her and jimmy agreed to tell each other everything.

"well if I was her I would be worried everybody else can see that Lois and Clark or meant to be together why can't they." Jimmy knew he was right and was going to do everything in his power to get them together even if Lana got hurt

"jimmy please don't do thing to interfere if it's meant be things will work out as they are meant to be and we can sit back and enjoy the ride." She stood next to her husband a gave him a hug

"what did I do right to get such a smart beautiful wife that loves me as much as you do" he gave her a kiss on the forehead. They looked at each other and knew that it was time to leave.

"cho and I are goanna make a move see you at work on Monday Lois Clark . see you soon Lana" jimmy told the group in the living room noticing that Clark was sitting closer to Lois then his girlfriend he we surprised to hear that it was Lois trying to get them to stay not the hosts

"come on guys you should stay the film just started getting to the good stuff." Lois urged the last thing she wanted was to be alone with smallville newest old couple.

"sorry lo we are still getting over our jet lag and not all of us drink enough coffee to keep starbucks in business" Chloe joked

"whatever cuz I will see you at brunch on Sunday" Lois knew what they were going home do and wasn't going to stop them

"good bye Lois" Chloe gave her hosts a hug and left them a alone to live in denial

Lois keep looking for a reason to leave but could think of a good one and the farm boy sat on her left was helping and he was getting closer. And if looks could kill the general would be planning her funeral because everytime she looked at Lana she was getting a death stare.

The film finished and Lois got up to leave. " right I got to go I will see you bright and early Monday morning smallville"

"you don't have to go you can stay in my mum's room and drive back tomorrow morning after breakfast" Clark offered he felt like he never saw since the wedding she always declined his offers of things to do together he had been shocked when she showed up tonight.

Lois looked at Lana and saw that she wasn't very happy with Clarks offer and was tempted to say yes just to piss her off but wasn't going to "fun as that sounds smallville l have to meet a source tomorrow and left my notes in my apartment and I don't think I recovered from that Dam bird waking me up every morning the last time I lived here." A part of Lois loved that she had been the first girl to live with Clark it might not have in a romantic way but it was something she would always have over Lana.

"alright just drive safely no speeding" Clark knew once Lois had made her mind up she wasn't going to change it

"yeh drive safe Lois see you around" Lana hoped it would be a long time before she saw Lois again and gave her another fake smile

"see you on Monday lane" Clark wanted to give her a hug like he had Chloe but it felt wrong being that close to her with Lana watching.

"yeh see you Monday Kent bye Lana" she wanted to stay and spend the whole night talking about nothing and everything and watching films like her and Clark used too but now that Lana was back she had a feeling that the only time she saw Clark would be when they were at work but it wouldn't surprise Lois if Lana got a job at the daily planet.

_**Later that night**_

"it was good to see Chloe and jimmy tonight I am so glad to have her back I have no idea what I'm doing at the Isis foundation" Lana got into bed and snuggled up to Clark but felt pulling away so she held on tighter

" yes it was and it was nice to see lo as well. So does this mean you will taking up your old job at Isis again" Clark unaware of what she was doing turned over and pulled away from Lana.

"I think so I just have to find away to tell Chloe that she is out of a job" Lana chose to ignore the comment about Lois

"wait you are going to fire Chloe isn't there away you can work together" Clark wondered when his girlfriend became so ruthless would she kick her best friend out of a job

"no its really I one person job and she just took over while I was gone and beside she can always go back to the daily planet with you jimmy and Lois" Lana didn't really want to work she just wanted Chloe to back to the daily planet so she could keep an eye on Lois and Clark or maybe she should give Chloe the job at Isis and get a job at the planet it can't be that hard Lois did it.

"I guess so oh I have to cancel tomorrow Lois texted me while you were in the bathroom she needs some help with her source" Clark didn't want to cancel on Lana but this was the first time in weeks that Lois had asked for his help

"but Clark you work all day and spend all night doing whatever you do and the weekends working on the farm I feel like that you don't have any time for me and after all that you and I have been through I feel like you could at least put me first" Lana knew she was asking a lot after what she had done but this is what they needed time alone together

"meeting the source won't take long I will see what I can do ok" Clark rolled back over gave her a kiss on the forehead " goodnight Lana" Clark couldn't understand why Lana was so clingy she was the one that left and he had moved on and had a life without her and now she was back he found it wasn't as easy for her to slip back into his life as it once had been.

Lana was shocked for the first time since she had really known Clark Kent he had turned down he hadn't moved heaven and earth to spend time with her and that worried her. As she lay awake watching him sleep she thought about how she wasn't going to lose him to Lois lane.

The sun shone through the blinds waking Lana up she looked at the clock on the night stand and saw that it was 7am she was awake so she planned to make a home cooked breakfast for Clark just like Mrs. Kent used to. She rolled over to give Clark a hug and only found an empty space and a note.

_Hey Lana _

_Had to go and meet Lois _

_Will be back later _

_Clark _

Lana read the note and let a loud scream of frustration all she wanted was to spend the day together and he abandoned her for Lois lane again she had given up everything for him she was close to getting her revenge on Lex she had given up the chance for power the chance to be just like him and he did nothing for her he couldn't even say I love you on the end of a piece of paper. Lana was going to cook a special dinner and make him chose once and for all her or Lois.

_**Meeting the source**_

"oh come on Clark the last action hero sucked it doesn't hold a candle to the classics" Lois laughed things had been tense between her and Clark since he got back together with Lana and since Chloe's wedding and she realised that the feeling she had for him ran deeper than just friendship she was in love with him but now wasn't the time to think about that.

" whatever Lois you such a film snob you can't see past the oldies. But you forget that I have seen your film collection I know that deep down you prefer a romantic comedy" Clark missed this Lois and him hadn't really spent any time together since Chloe's wedding and their almost kiss now that he was back with Lana yet he always found himself wondering if the feeling that he had for Lois ran deeper then friendship could he love her. He loved Lana, Lana is the of his dreams wasn't she.

"oh shut it Kent you know nothing" she could help smiling at him as he smiled the smile he saved for her

"never lane so is anything ever going to happen we have been here hours" he felt a flutter in his heart as she smiled at him. He wondered to himself why it was so much easier to talk to Lois then it was Lana.

"patience Kent patience I am just observing for today I need proof that the dealers in suicide slums are getting their drugs from here so I can start the real investigation." she was so caught up in talking to Clark she didn't the bouncer from the club walking towards the car. Clark super hearing picked up a set of footsteps coming wards them. Clark couldn't think of anything else to do but grab Lois and pull her towards him and pressed his lips to hers. The bouncer looked in the window and chuckled to himself and walked back to his place outside the club.

Clark tired to pull away but couldn't he found himself drawn deeper into the kiss as she parted her lips to allow his tongue access. She licked his bottom lip as her tongue started to duel with his for control. The only thing that stopped them was when Clarks phone rang with a groan he pulled away and answered with looking at the screen.

"hello" Clark answered breathless

"Clark I need you home by 6 I have something special planned for us. I think it is time for to take the next step whether you are ready or not" Lana wondered what he had been doing that left so out of breath

"who Is this" Clarks brain was filled with thoughts of Lois

"its Lana what are you doing that makes you forget the love of your life" Lana was worried she had never heard Clark act like

"sorry I was just distracted looking for my phone" Clark felt more confused than ever a part of him loved Lana and always would but the another part of was starting to have those same feelings for Lois.

"ok just don't be late 6pm I mean it Clark don't be late" Lana couldn't wait for him to get home he was going to get the shock of his life when he saw what she had brought from victorias secret.

"sure Lana see you then" Clark hung up the phone without hearing what Lana said next

"bye Clark love you" Lana wasn't sure if Clark heard her if he did he didn't say It back

"I think we should go. Do you mind if I drop you at the train station I have some things to do before I head home" Lois started the car and avoided looking at him.

"Lois I think that we should talk" Clark didn't know what that kiss meant but knew that he had to try and talk about it or they never would.

"Clark it was just a kiss it meant nothing you are with Lana and that is matters we are friends and that's it" Lois tried to convince him as much as she was trying convince herself.

"so it meant nothing to you and what happened at Chloe's wedding that meant nothing as well" Clark knew Lois better than anyone and was pretty sure that she was lying

"what happened at the wedding was a mistake we were caught up in the moment besides it can't have meant that much to you when you ran back to Lana for the millionth time" Lois hadn't meant to say so much it had just slipped out and now she couldn't take it back.

Clark had no idea she felt like that had she just dismissed her and ran back to Lana he was torn out of his train of thought when the car stopped and Lois spoke again.

"I think you should go figure out what you want because right now I don't think that is me. You and Lana belong together always have always will. It will take some time but when you're not scared you will stop running and you and Lana will get married and have beautiful babies and live happily ever after and I will be by your side as your friend and nothing more" Lois tried her hardest to keep the tears from falling but it to be done she wasn't going to let this farm boy break her heart again.

Clark didn't know what else to say Lois had made his choice for him and he wasn't sure that he like it but she was stubborn and he knew that better than anyone to try and argue with her when she had made up her mind.

"goodbye lo guess I will see you at work on Monday" Clark got out of the car and watched her pull away. A sadness that he couldn't explain engulfed him as he sped back in the direction of the farm. But that was the last place he wanted to be so he kept going and found himself on his mothers door step.

Martha opened her door and found the last person she expected to see on the other side.

"Clark what are you doing here I thought you and Lana were going to visit next weekend" Martha was happy to see her son but couldn't help but notice the sad look in his and hoped that him and Lana hadn't broken up again. Martha liked Lana but knew she was all wrong for Clark he didn't someone who loved him for him not for his powers.

"I just wanted to see you is there something wrong with that" Clark snapped as he went to stand by the window.

"no you never need an excuse to come and see your mother" Martha smiled happy to see her son

Clark turned and smiled at his mum "thanks mum"

Martha smiled and watched as her son sat on the couch and turned the TV she could tell that something was bothering her son so she decided to make meatloaf and mashed potatoes to cheer him up.

_**Over dinner**_

Martha knew Clark liked to brood and would talk when he was ready he was a lot like his father in that respect seeing Clark like this made her miss Jonathan Martha was torn from her thoughts when Clark finally spoke.

"mum is possible to love two people at the same time" Clark and Martha were sat at her dining table eating the meatloaf and mashed potatoes she had prepared for them

Martha smiled to herself had her son realised that the perfect woman for him worked across from him. "Clark do you have feelings for someone who isn't Lana"

Clark sighed "I think I have feelings for Lois. But I still love Lana a part of me always will. But things have changed"

"did something happen between you and Lois before Lana came back" Martha was pretty sure she saw Clark almost kiss Lois at Chloe's wedding.

" no not really but Lois has always been there for me even when I didn't want her to be and since we started working together things changed I started to see her in a way that I never thought I would and at Chloe's wedding I almost kissed her then Lana came back and Lois went away." Martha could see her sons pain and knew that he had a tough choice to make she couldn't interfere but knew she had to steer in the right direction. She liked Lana but she wasn't enough for Clark for Martha it came down to the fact Lois made him smile and Lana made him cry "so if you have feelings for Lois why did you get back with Lana" wondered Martha

" when Lois went away it made me feel like she didn't feel the same way so I needed comfort and I went back to Lana and then l kissed Lois today and know I know she feels that about me but then she told me she didn't want me and I should be with Lana " Clark almost sobbed

"Clark you know Lois likes to put up walls and if you want to know how she really feels about you, you are going to have to fight for her" Martha soothed

"but I don't want to hurt anyone" Clark cried

"Clark it sound like you know what's in your heart and the longer you take to be honest the more you hurt Lois and Lana. And for once this isn't about doing the right thing you have to do what you want sometimes you have to be selfish and this is one of those times." Martha knew it wasn't in her sons nature to be selfish but for once he had to be

"thanks mum you have given me a lot to think about" Clark got up gave his mum a hug then his phone rang

"its Lana she planned something special at the farm tonight" Clark pressed ignore he didn't know how to tell her he wasn't coming tonight " I don't think I can face her tonight I want to be alone"

" Clark why don't you go and lie down take some to think and then you go home tomorrow knowing what you need to do" Martha hugged her son again and watched as he walked to the guest room

"thanks mum" Clark smiled at his mum

Martha's home phone rang knowing who it was she didn't pick up

" hi Mrs Kent its Lana I can t find Clark and he is not picking up his mobile phone if you talk to him can you tell him to come home" Martha pressed delete she hated the whining sound to lanas voice and since when did she call the farm home it wasn't her home it was Clarks and hers Lana didn't fit in she never had never will.

_**the talon apartment **_

Lois threw her bag across the room and let out a scream of frustration she closed her eyes and leaned against the door.

"hi lo" Chloe asked coming out from the kitchen

"I thought you had your own apartment" Lois was pissed but she didn't mean to take it out on Chloe

"sorry I was just moving the last few bits then you can have all the peace and quiet you want" Chloe wondered what had her cousin so pissed

"stay as long as you want I just had a bad day" Lois moved towards the kitchen and helped herself to a beer from the fridge "want a beer" Lois offered Chloe

"thanks so what's or whose behind the bad day" Chloe took the beer from Lois and they sat on the sofa

"cant a girl just have a bad day" Lois huffed

"yes a girl can but most girls will tell someone why they had a bad day" Chloe knew without her pressing Lois wouldn't talk about it

"you're not going to let it go till I tell you what's bugging me are you" Lois asked looking at Chloe

"nope so spill" Chloe braced herself for a Lois style rant

Lois took a deep breath and let everything that was bothering her out "I have been having all these feeling for Clark and we almost kissed at your wedding then Lana came back and I saw the way Clark looked at her and knew that I could never compete so I did what I always do I ran and he did what he always does he ran back to her" Lois paused to stop the tears from coming

"so while I was away I tried to get over him and I thought I had. Then I saw him and realised that I love him so I avoided him outside of work which wasn't hard since he now spends all his time with Lana and it worked I thought I didn't love him so it was safe to spend time alone with him then he kissed me and I love him more than I did before I left" Lois spoke softly as she got up and started to pace the room

Chloe knew her cousin and knew what that took to admit that. She knew that Lois had feelings for Clark but had no idea they ran so deep " lo I am so sorry I have been there when Clark runs back to Lana and it hurts but I know Clark and I know that he wouldn't kiss you if he didn't feel something for you" Chloe was pissed at Clark he was with Lana yet here he was playing with Lois s heart

"Clark could never leave Lana so I made the choice for him. I told him that the kiss meant nothing and that he belongs with Lana" Lois confessed remembering her talk with Clark earlier

"why did you do that you can't fight for him if he doesn't know how you feel about him" Lois and Clark could be so stubborn if they carried on this way they were never going to get together

"because if I told him how I feel and he picked Lana I don't think that I could recover from that" Lois confessed the tears starting to fall

"Lois I know it seems like that now but sometimes things happen for a reason maybe he got back together with Lana so he can realise that he is not meant to be with her once and for all" Chloe loved Lana but knew she wasn't the woman for her friend Lana grounded him where as Lois would help him to soar

"well I am not going to sit here and wait for him to figure it out. I got offered a job in Gotham city and was going to turn it down but I think I am going to take it" Lois decided that to really get over Clark she didn't a fresh start and leaving smallville was the only way to do that

"Lois don't make any hasty decisions and if you do leave you have to tell him you owe him the chance to say goodbye" Chloe hoped that Lois wasn't running away but understood that watching Clark with Lana was painful

"I don't owe Clark anything do know how I found out he was back with Lana" Lois quizzed Chloe

"no but I'm guessing it wasn't in a good way" Chloe joked

"I got back to the planet one day and found her in my seat and when she got up to leave she gave him a kiss goodbye and told she would see him at home later. And he just looked at me and told me that he was sorry he should have told me" Lois thought that she would be at the daily planet till she died but if it meant not seeing Lana and Clark together then she was going to make a fresh start

"that's harsh but I think your making a mistake you should talk to him you will regret it if you don't. But I know you know that once you have made up your mind you won't change it so I am going to drop it" Chloe gave Lois a hug

"thanks Chloe I have some phone calls to make and a lot to think about I will talk to you soon. And please don't tell Clark what we talked about" Lois pulled away and Chloe knew the conversation was over and she wasn't going to get anymore from Lois and Chloe couldn't wait to get back to jimmy

"alright I will phone you later to see how you're doing just don't wallow" Chloe picked up her box and left

"ok ok I will talk to you later love you" Lois smiled

"love you too" Chloe smiled back

_**Washington DC**_

Clark just wanted to be alone with his thoughts but his phone kept ringing he didn't need to look at the phone to know who it was. He wished that Lana would just get the message and leave him alone.

"hello Lana" he knew that he had to let Lana know that he wasn't coming home and she wasn't going take it well

"Clark where are you I have been waiting ages for you and I am getting board" Lana paced around the living room waiting for him to arrive

" sorry I met my mum for coffee and then she made me dinner and I lost track of time" Clark winced he knew she was going to over react. Lana and his mum had never been close like Martha and Lois Martha often said she saw Lois as the daughter she never had

"you abandoned me for your mum. We had plans Clark I feel like you have time for everybody but me" Lana wined

"I didn't abandon you for my mum I worry about her she gets lonely and I miss her" Clark tried to calm Lana down

"what about me I get lonely if you don't come home in the next 5 minutes don't bother coming home" Lana hissed

"Lana don't be mad but I told mum I would stay the night. but I will be back in the morning" Clark was starting to wish he never picked up the phone

"Clark I am starting to think that you only care about yourself" Lana sounded madder than ever

"Lana I am going to hang up the phone before you say anything you regret I will see you tomorrow" Clark hung up the phone without saying goodbye

Lana was pissed she was sure that Clark was lying Martha wasn't even home she had left a voicemail and Martha hadn't called her back. Before she knew what she was doing Lana was in her suv heading for the talon to see if Clark was with Lois

_**The talon **_

Lois was in the shower trying to clear her mind. She was almost relaxed when there was a knocking sound at the front door Lois tried to ignore it but it just louder and wouldn't stop. She got out the shower put her robe on and went to see you was trying to bash her door down

Lois opened the door to find Lana on the other side

"where is he I know he is here" Lana pushed past Lois and let herself into the apartment

"what the hell are you doing and who is he" Lois followed Lana trying to follow what Lana was talking about

"Clark I know he was here did he jump out the window" Lana was pissed she couldn't find Clark anywhere

"Clark isn't here he never was I dropped him at the train station about 4ish and I haven't seen him since" Lois tried to stop herself from laughing

"then why didn't he come home" Lana shouted

"don't shout at me I have no idea why he didn't come home and why would he be here?" Lois replied

"he told me he gone to visit his mum and then when I phoned him to tell him to come home he wouldn't saying she needed him so I thought he was lying so I came here thinking this is where he would be " Lana ranted forgetting that Lois didn't know the truth about Clark

"well as you can see he is not here and hasn't been here all evening and if Clark says he is visiting his mum then he is" Lois had only left Clark a few hours ago and couldn't understand how he could have got to Washington DC so fast

"if he wasn't here then why are two bottles of beer on the coffee table" Lana said as she pointed to the coffee table

"if must know it was Chloe's she came over to get the last of her and jimmy's things" Lois just wanted to get rid of Lana the thing she wanted to do was slip and her know that Clark had kissed her

"I know your lying I have seen the way you look at Clark you love him don't you" if Lana wanted answers she was going to have to be direct

Lois was lost for words she had no idea what to say "no we are just friends that's it he loves you"

"I know he does I just wanted to hear you say that" Lana smiled a bitchy smile "you know he doesn't really even like you or he would have let you in on the great mystery that is Clark Kent" Lois was stunned she knew that Clark had a secret and that he would tell when he was ready but could Lana be right had he not told her because he didn't like her

"I trust him and trust that he will tell me when he is ready but I will never trick him like you did" Lois tried to keep the emotions off her face

"I never tricked him he told me because he loves me" Lana madder than ever what did he loves me

"whatever Lana I don't want to talk about this anymore I think that you should leave before we both say something we regret " Lois went to the front door and opened it

"before I go I have one thing to ask you" Lana paused at the door frame "Clark is to nice to ask you but for Clark and Lana to make it work you need to stay away from him he doesn't want to be your friend anymore" Lana knew Clark wouldn't like her doing this but she had to do whatever it took

Lois didn't know what to say but before she had the chance Lana was gone. Lois leaned against the door and let the tears fall. Did Clark really feel like that did he really want her out of his life. It was all too much for her so went to bed and vowed not to get up till Monday

_**The farm late Sunday morning**_

Clark still wasn't back and Lana was mad and getting madder when the phone rang.

"Clark" Lana answered

"no sorry its Chloe I was wondering if you and Clark wanted to have brunch with jimmy and I" Chloe asked Lana unaware of how pissed Lana was

" no I can't I am waiting for Clark to come back he went to see his mum and I haven't heard from him since last night" Lana was going to get Chloe off the phone in case Clark tried to ring.

"I guess that means a no from Clark but you are more than welcome to join us we promise not to be all over each other" Chloe joked trying to lighten the mood

"no I want to stay here in case he calls or comes home we have a lot to talk about" Lana said distracted by looking for Clark

"ok then I will see at work on Monday" Chloe felt awkward she realised Lana was no longer the girl she knew in high school and it made her sad.

"no I won't see you tomorrow I'm starting at the daily planet. I decided that I really want to work as a PA and I friend of lexs needs s PA so he said he would give me chance" Lana didn't want to work she just wanted to keep an eye on Clark

"do you think that is a good idea" Chloe laughed in her head Lana didn't want a job at the daily planet she wanted to keep an eye on Clark

"Chloe you don't need to sound like that I just want a life off this farm and doing this will give me that an you get to keep your job" Lana knew the excuse that she gave Chloe was thin but she didn't care if it meant she got to keep an eye on Clark

"I just worried that if you push too hard you will push Clark away for good and you don't want that do you" Chloe wondered if Lana knew she had already lost Clark

"I am not going to lose Clark and if you feel that way we shouldn't be friends anymore" Lana raged

"I guess we shouldn't" Chloe hung up the phone without saying goodbye she loved Lana but her loyalty was with her cousin and best friend.

Lana rolled her eyes and put the phone back on the hook. If Chloe couldn't support her plan then she didn't need her and Clark didn't need her either.

The phone rang again and Lana grabbed for it

"hello Lana I just wanted to see if Clark was back yet" Martha cursed to herself she really didn't want to talk to Lana

"seeing as I am answering the phone I guess not" Lana answered rudely

"Lana I know that you and Clark are having issues but you do not need to take them out on me" Martha replied stiffly

"yes there is this is all your fault if you hadn't taken that bitch Lois into your house all those years ago we wouldn't be in this situation now would we" Lana snapped

"I am not going to get into a slanging match with you. If you could tell my son that I rang when he gets home" Martha really wanted to point out that if Lana hadn't married Lex they wouldn't be in the situation they are in now either.

"no you are going to stay on the phone and we are going to talk about this" Lana was mad and needed to take her mood out on someone and if that person was Martha then so be it

"goodbye Lana I will see you next weekend" Martha said trying to keep her voice neutral and she hung up the phone

Lana let a scream of frustration unaware that she was being watched. Clark paced up and down the porch listening to way Lana spoke to Chloe and his mother. He finally knew what he had to do Lana was no longer the girl that he fell in love with she had a dark side and he could no longer deny that. Plus he could never be with a woman who was rude to his mother. So he took a deep breath and let himself into the farmhouse

Lana heard the door go and she turned around.

"Clark your back" Lana dropped the phone she was holding and ran towards Clark and threw her arms around him she noticed that he didn't hug her back.

"Lana we need to talk" Clark stepped back and went to take a seat at the dining table Lana followed him Clark grabbed lanas hand and lead them to sit on the sofa.

Clark went to speak but Lana interrupted him

"Clark I love you more than I have ever loved anyone and for us to work for us to really make a go of it I need you to do something for me" Lana paused and Clark tried to speak again

"Lana listen to me" Clark asked

"no Clark you listen to me. I don't want you to see Lois or Chloe anymore. They are a negative influence on you and I don't think they support us" Lana babbled on and on while Clark sat their stunned how could the woman he was meant to love ask him to give up his two closest friends.

"Lana please listen to me I don't think that we are working anymore. We have both changed so much I am not the boy you fell in love with and the girl I fell in love with would never ask me to give up my two best friends" Clark knew this was going to hurt Lana but it had to be done

Lana's world came crashing down around her was Clark really dumping her she wasn't going to let him go without a fight "Clark don't do this we can make this work it just takes some time to get used to each other again once we do everything will be fine trust me" Lana moved closer to Clark but he got up and went to stare out the window

"that's just it we shouldn't have to warm up to each other it shouldn't be this hard it should be simple we shouldn't have to fight this hard just to be on the same page" Clark spoke slowly as he tried to compose his thoughts

Lana laughed "Clark you can never have simple you think you are going to find a woman who loves you for who are when you hide who you really are from the world you are lucky to have me"

It was Clark turn to be shocked for a brief second he thought she was right then he came to his senses and spoke again

"I don't care about that when I find the right woman she will love every part of me and I will love every part of her. There are sides of you that I didn't see till now you have a darkness that I can't ignore anymore" Clark said as he turned to look at her

"is this because I married Lex I did that for you to protect you everything I do is for you" Lana started to speak through tears

"you might have married Lex to protect me but if you hadn't slept with him in the first place you wouldn't have been forced to marry him" Clark interrupted

"you did that you pushed me towards him in the first place after you refused to be honest with me for the millionth time. I am not the only one at fault in this relationship in fact I think you are more to blame." Lana was pissed how could he blame her if he had just been honest they could have made it work

"maybe but trust works both ways. I wanted to get to a point in the relationship when I was ready to share with you but you keep pushing and pushing so I pulled away thinking that you would stop but you didn't so I always ended things or you always ended things because I never told you the truth" Clark was finally seeing Lana for what she was he might have loved her and she might have loved him but he suspected that she never loved all of him only his powers

"you can't have a real relationship if you aren't honest up front from the very start and your powers and where you come from are such a big part of you and I wanted a relationship with a real person not someone who hides who they really are" Lana loved him but since she had learnt the truth about where he came from she loved him even more to see him use his powers was such a turn on

"I think you just summed up why we can't be together I want someone who can love me for just being me and not what I can do" Clark would always have a place for Lana in his heart but his love for her was all gone

"that's not what I meant and you know. You are scared of what we can be so you are running again please don't make that mistake again because I won't be back" Lana knew that if left one day he would come back to her

"no I won't I could never be with someone who is mean to my mother. You and I are done forever I don't want to hurt you but I have say this a part of me will always love you and one day you will find someone who loves you no questions asked" Clark finally relaxed he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders

"now we're done are you going to run into Lois's waiting arms" Lana angrily spat

Clark didn't know what to say he struggled to find the words "Lois and I are just friends"

"yeah right don't think I haven't seen the way you to look at each other when you think no one is looking and the way you flirt with her" Lana watched Clark closely and could see him trying to deny it and failing

Something on Clarks face told Lana he knew exactly what she meant she couldn't help the tears from falling.

"please don't cry. Falling for Lois was something that I never wanted to happen it just did. I think that deep down I have been falling for her since the day I met her. It was never a case of if it was a case of when." It felt good to admit to someone how he felt about Lois

"so what I was I some fling to pass the time" Lana knew or thought she knew how Clark felt about Lois but hearing him say it was a different thing

"no Lana it wasn't like that I did love a part of me always will I just had to try one last time so I could really give myself to Lois without her wondering if I still loved you" Clark it hurt Clark to Lana cry but only because he still loved her as a friend

"so where does that leave us" Lana dried her eyes and looked at Clark he look different like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders

"Lana you will always be one of my closest friends and I hope that you consider me the same" Clark smiled at her his first real smile at her since this conversation began

"I don't know Clark I never really thought about a life without you even when I made that DVD I always thought that I would find a way back to you. I guess I need some time to find out who I really am before I can think about where you belong in my life." Lana smiled back at feeling an inner peace that she hadn't felt it weeks she had always defined herself by the men in her life Whitney, Clark, Jason and Lex it was time to travel the world like she had always planned and find out who the real Lana Lang is.

"I think that is for the best. I never thought that I would get over what you said in that DVD but I did and I think I found something even better and I hope from the bottom of my heart that you find the same" for the first time in his life Clark turned down Lana Lang and felt good about it

"I do to I think that I am going to see the world I always wanted to see more of Europe and I am going to start with London" Lana walked towards Clark and gave him a hug

"goodbye Clark"

"goodbye Lana don't be a stranger" Clark returned the hug and watched her walk away he knew that she was going to be just fine and so was he

Lana went upstairs to collect her things. It should have been a sign when Clark gave her the guest room. It didn't take her long to pack her things as she had never really unpacked because as much as she tried the farm had never really felt like home. She packed the last of things in the car and took one last look at the place she once thought would be her home. She realised that she had only ever held Clark back he was destined for great things and those great didn't include her and for the first time in her life she was ok with that.

_**The talon apartment **_

Lois had phoned in sick to work she had a huge choice to make and the last thing wanted to do was make that choice was with Clark hanging over her head. She loved him and suspected that he felt the same or a part of him did but he just couldn't let go of his childhood sweetheart she was startled from her train of thought by a knock at the door. Lois tried to ignore it but whoever it was wouldn't go away so she got up to find out who it was.

Lois answered the door to find the object of her thoughts on the other side.

"jimmy said you were sick so I brought you some of my mum's homemade chicken soup" Clark was worried Lois was never sick but she looked fine

"Clark I am not sick I have a huge life changing decision to make and I needed some time to make my mind" Lois motioned for him to follow her into the apartment

"what do you mean by life changing" Clarks heart skipped a beat was she going to leave him

"an old friend of my dad's owns a newspaper in Gotham city and read some of my work and for some reason thought it was good so he offered me an job that is better than my current one" she loved the daily planet but it no longer felt like home since she heard a rumour that Lana had landed a job at the planet

"but doesn't that mean you would have to move to Gotham" Clark tried to imagine a life without Lois and it just felt empty like someone had sucked the colour out of it

"hence the life changing decision that needs to be made" Lois watched as a weird expression crossed Clarks face

"so what would make you stay" Clark asked

"I don't know. Everything has changed so much Chloe is married and will one day have a family so won't need me as much. You're on the fast track to be the next one to get married I guess I don't want to be alone anymore." She hadn't meant to confess so much but with Clark she found herself confessing her hidden feelings

"Lois, Lana and I broke up yesterday I realised she wasn't the girl I needed" Clark knew what he had to do to stop her

"oh Clark I am so sorry to hear that" Lois thought it was weird that Clark didn't look as sad as he normally did

"don't be sorry I finally realised the woman that I really need has been sitting in front of me all along I was to blind to see it" Clarks boldness shocked him but if he wanted to win Lois it's what he had to do

Lois was shocked could Clark really feel about her the way she felt about him "Clark don't say things you don't mean"

"I meant it every word." Clark moved closer to her

"but what about Lana didn't you love her yesterday" Clark winced but he knew he needed to explain about Lana

"yes I did love Lana and I part me always will. It took until now to see that the version of Lana I loved doesn't exist anymore I don't know if it even did. When I fell for Lana I fell for the version of Lana that I built up in my head and she could never live up to that as hard as she tried and that wasn't fair to her." Clark paused watching Lois's reaction

"then why did you run back to her this time" Lois questioned

"because I needed too so I that I could see what I have known deep down all along Lana Lang isn't Clark kents soul mate. And it's what I do when I am too scared to face the truth."Clark admitted

"so what is the truth smallville" Lois shifted to face Clark

"the truth is I love you Lois lane" Clark smiled at her

Lois was shocked she jumped back from him "Clark don't say things you don't mean. What happens when you wake up and realise that I don't live up to the image you have in your head" Clark realised she must be serious it was the first time she had used his real name in years

"because I know the you the real not the version you show to the world. I know that you pretend that die hard is your favourite film but it is really Casablanca I know white tulips are your favourite flowers that my mum's pot roast and apple pie is your favourite food that you like your coffee with three sugars and one cream but on a hot summers day you like ice tea with lemon and three sugars I could go on but I would be here all day. You have always been there whether I needed you or not. I tried to fight it but you just kept coming back and when I think about my life without you it loses all colour. You are the only person who knows the real Clark Kent" Clark hoped that by bearing what is in his soul she would come round

"so if I am the only person who knows the real Clark Kent why haven't you told me your big secret and don't deny you have one Lana confirmed it for me" Clark was shocked did Lois know the truth about him

"Lois I never told you because I never wanted anyone to hurt you or you to leave me. Everyone that I have told has left me or turned evil" Clark was ready to her the whole truth

"Clark please don't tell me because you are forced to. I want you to tell me when you are ready. Just know that I will never push you to tell me. Just know that when you do tell me it won't change the way I feel about you" Lois had a million theory's about Clark but would what until he was ready to tell

If it was possible to fall more in love with her then he just did. He was glad Lana never robbed him of his moment. He would tell her the truth one day but know all he wanted to do was kiss her

Lois took a deep breath as if she was gathering her strength "I love you too smallville even the parts I don't know yet" Lois moved closer to Clark and took his hand in hers

" really" with his free hand Clark caressed her check

"no silly my other best friend I call smallville. I know that it won't be easy but if you are willing to try so am I" loiss words were cut off by clarks lips on hers she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face.

They kissed for a few minutes before he pulled away.

"I guess that means you won't moving to Gotham" Clark asked trying to catch his breath

"well that depends on how well that date you are going to ask me on goes" Lois chuckled

Clark laughed as well and knew the woman in his arms wasn't going anywhere she was here to say for the rest of her life and so was he.

The end


End file.
